To Stumble in the Night
by TheManBehindTheMirror
Summary: A dark story about McCay and Carter. McCay arive back at the SGC slightly after season 10. When he arrives he finds out that Carter has been supposedly killed by Ba'al. He however dosn't believe that to be true and sets off to find her. WARNING IN LATER CHAPTERS IT GETS MUCH DARKER AND THERE IS A SIZEABLE AMOUNT OF RAPE AND NON/CON. CANCELLED
1. Prolouge

NOTE: This is now just the prologe the first season of six chapterd will be comin this fall.

The Daedalus dropped out of hyperspace, almost instantly earth was visible on the view-screen. Dr. Rodney McCay of the Atlantis expedition stepped onto the bridge. He was followed by Lt. Col. Shepard. It wasn't long after their entrance, that they were beamed to earth. They were here to pick up supplies and Rodney had insisted that he go himself to make sure they equipment they were picking up was operational.

Soon they were standing in the briefing room at the SGC.

"Well I must say," Rodney spoke up, "I'm rather glad to be back here on earth." He smiled and looked around the bridge.

"Yeah?" Shepard asked. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Col. Carter, would it?"

"Oh grow up." McCay shot back.

"So you're not attracted to her?" Shepard pushed further.

"I never said that," McCay defended himself, and was about to speak further when footsteps were heard on the stair and Mitchell, Vala, Daniel and Teal'c entered the room and sat down. McCay looked downcast but quickly recovered. "Um… Where's Sam?"

Several uncomfortable looks passed between the members of SG-1. After a long and very awkward silence, Daniel spoke up.

"She's," he paused, "missing presumed dead." He finally got out. The entire team seemed to take a moment as though they were honoring her memory.

McCay fell into his chair. "What? Dead? How?" Then he seemed to get angry at no one in particular. "Why would you let something like this happen," then he turned his attention at Cameron. "Do you know how special she was? She was smarter then me." Shepard raised an eyebrow at the admission. After a short time McCay looked up. "What happened?"

Mitchell began to explain.

"About seven days ago, we were asked to come to the planet P9S-227. We thought we were meeting up with a band of Jaffa on a recon mission. Instead we walked right into an ambush. We were flanked on all sides by at least ten Ba'al's. In our escape Sam got shot in the back we paused to get her but she told us to keep moving. When we went back later we couldn't find her." When he was finished Cameron stood up and moved over to the window that overlooked the stargate.

"but that doesn't mean she is dead." Rodney looked around the table as if searching for a spark of hope, he found nothing.

"I'm sorry to say this Rodney, but we'd better hope she is dead." Vala said.

"Why?"

"Let's just say that Ba'al did not have the best reputation when it came to treating prisoner, especially, well female prisoners."

"You mean if she is alive..?" McCay's voice trembled as he asked.

"Yeah. Sorry"

McCay still didn't believe that Carter could be dead, so he began to write a computer code. With his skill set it only took him five days and it was ready. Standing up from his computer he left his room.

Back on board the Daedalus they were about to return to Atlantis.

"Where the hell is Rodney?" Shepard asked the crewman who was stationed at the transport panel.

"I don't know sir, he has not beamed aboard yet."

"Well tell me when he does." The airman nodded his understanding. However before Shepard could leave the room the airman said.

"He's just requested been up, sir."

"Go ahead." There was the standard bright flash of light and the. Rodney was standing right in front of them. Without even acknowledging their existence he went straight to one of the panels on the Daedalus. He plugged in what looked like a thumb drive.

"Rodney?" Shepard asked, a concerned tone sneaking into his voice. McCay just waved and soon everyone in the room was beamed off the ship.

Down in Stargate command there was quite the commotion as the crew of the Daedalus tried to figure out just what happened. One moment they were aboard the ship the next they were scattered throughout the hallways of the SGC. Gen. Landry approached Shepard.

"What the hell happened up there son?" Shepard looked up.

"Rodney beamed us out, damn it, he going after Sam."


	2. S01E01 The Rescue, Part 1

WARNING THIS EPISODE HAS A SMALL AMOUNT OF DUB-CON SEX AS WELL AS SNUFF THAT IS REVERSED. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE TRIGGER PROBLEMS OR IF YOU ARE A MINOR.

Sincerely yours

The Man Behind The Mirror

S01E01: The Rescue, Part I

Rescue Day 1

The sound of the hyperdrive engines warming up, was music to the nearly crazed ears of Dr. Rodney McKay. He glanced hurriedly over the control consoles on the Daedalus, his fingers flying over the tablet that was in his hands. He had to escape orbit and enter hyperspace before the SGC was able to achieve a remote override. All the while he was thinking over scenarios in his head. Ba'al's defenses must be extremely strong if even the U.S. Air Force had given up on her. The tablet in his hand made a dinging sound. He had done it the Daedalus was turning away from earth and leaving orbit. Then through the window in front of him he saw the bluefish green of a hyperspace window open up and suddenly he was traveling through it.

Captivity Day 1

A Jaffa staff blast hit the ground, breaking the sand and fusing it into twisted shapes. Then another and then another. They were raining down all around the retreating figures. At the head of the escape Dr. Daniel Jackson. An archeologist who was in the, scientific field, considered a crackpot. However in the air force and the SGC he was considered one of the best of the best. Guarding his run to the gate was Col. Samantha Carter. A theoretical astrophysicist, she had been studying the StarGate since before the first expedition. Next was Teal'c a Jaffa rebel he had turned against the man his people believed to be a god joined the humans in their fight against the Go'uld. And last but not least bringing up the rear was Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell. Newest member of the team he had just joined two years ago. But he had already become an invaluable member and a friend to them all. This was SG-1… In full retreat.

The team had been summoned to this planet by a message from who they had believed were a group of the free Jaffa. But as soon as they had arrived at the clearing where the meeting was to be held they had been fired upon.

"I do not believe these Jaffa." Teal'c calmly told Mitchell as they fired back at their attackers.

"No shit Teal'c!." Cameron yelled as he just barely missed being shot in the head. "Damn, that was close." The Col grabbed his Walkie and opened a channel. "Daniel I don't mean to alarm you but we have at least fifteen hostiles, have you opened the gate yet." He voice dropped with sarcasm.

"Not helping." Daniel responded over the radio. Mitchell looked at Teal'c and held up five fingers signaling that they would have the gate open in at least that time. Teal'c modded his understanding the stood up and started firing both his P90s in opposite directions.

"Now that's just showing off." Cameron whined as he stood up and started firing. Suddenly Jackson's voice rang out over the Walkie.

"Got it."

"Fall back!" Cameron yelled at Teal'c' "head for the gate!" Teal'c instantly started running toward the gate and Cameron followed covering their retreat with gun-fire. They reached the gate to find Daniel and Sam waiting for them.

"I already sent my Iris code." Daniel said as he stepped through the event horizon. Teal'c followed and Cameron stepped through. Just as Sam was about to step through she was hit by a Zat gun. She fell to the ground and the stargate, sensing that no one else would be coming through, shut down.

Cam turned around, startled at the sound of the Stargate powering was sure that Sam had not come through. He was right, the only people standing on the loading unloading ramp were Daniel, Teal'c and himself. Gen. Landry spoke through the mic that connected to the gate room.

"there had better be a damn good reason why col. Carter is not with you." Cam looked up at the general.

"There is sir there is." He looked back at the stargate. "I wish I knew what it was."

Sam groaned as her eyes opened to the blinding light of her surroundings. She really hated being shot by Zats. She automatically reached for her Walkie-Talkie. It wasn't there. Neither was her gun and vest. As her eyes gradually adjusted to the light she took in her surroundings.

She was in a small cell. Definitely Go'uld in design. She looked above and saw the two guards standing at the entrance. It was definitely Ba'al's ship because he was the only Go'uld she had known about to use the gravity cells. On one side of the four sided prison there was a bench. On this bench there was a bundle with a not attached to it. She picked up the note.

"Put this on." She read aloud. Then she picked up the package and opened it. Inside was a outfit made of what felt like silk with a gold trim. She held it up and looked at it. The neckline was extremely low, like down to her belly button low. It was the same in the back. It had no sleeves and the skirt of it had a slit on either side, that would easily show off the wearers legs. Sam scoffed and then threw it back on the bench. She tilted her head up towards the guards.

"I'm not going to wear that!" She yelled. If the guards heard her they made no indication of it. She then sat against the opposite wall.

She didn't know how long she sat there but it felt like hours. Suddenly the cell she was in began to hum and the gravity started to shift. She hurriedly got in a position that she wouldn't fall on her face from. Once the cell had finished, the force shied at the end blinked out of existence. She was free, or not. Standing in the entryway were three Ba'als. All three of them wore the long golden robes and breastplates that the Go'uld always wore. The one on the far left spoke first.

"I'm disappointed in you colonel." Ba'al one said. "We give you such a nice piece of clothing and you decide to keep on your military uniform, which doesn't at all compliment you body.

"I would rather die." Carter hissed.

"From my brief time on earth." Ba'al two said (the one in the middle), "I believe the expected response is, 'that can be arranged', but let's face it, even I'm not that cliché." The Ba'al on the far right, number three, stepped into the cell. He picked up the garment and held it up to Sam's body.

"It would look lovely on you," he commented. Sam scoffed.

"In your dreams pervert." Sam snapped, stepping away from the Gou'ald. Ba'al two stepped in.

"Let me persuade you otherwise," He offered, grabbing her arm and drawing her close to his body. Sam turned her head away refusing to look at her captor. This act of defiance earned her a swift punch to the gut. "I don't wish to repeat that, so please, put on the dress." She turned her head back to look at him, he smiled, she spat in his face, and for a few fleeting seconds enjoyed the look of surprise on his face, then gasped as she felt the cold steel of a blade slide between her ribs and puncture her heart.

Rescue Day 1

The Daedalus exited hyperspace and cloaked instantly, the planet beneath it surrounded by Gou'ald ships. Dr. Rodney McKay sat inside praying to deities he didn't believe in that they hadn't noticed him in the short time that he had been visible.

After a very brief moment of indecision Rodney left the bridge and headed for the armory. Arming himself with a 9mm he turned to leave, paused, and reentered choosing an array of grenades; claymore and a P90. Now laden with weapons he didn't normally carry, he returned to the bridge. After initiating a program which would allow him to return at the press of a button on his tablet, he beamed down to the planet.

On the surface of the planet Jaffa patrolled back and forth in front of the building. The sight of the guards almost made Rodney turn around on several occasions. But each time he reminded himself of his mission and why he was here.

Sneaking through the underbrush he received more then his fair share of bruise marks from branches that snapped back when he tried to push them out of the way. More then once his muffled curses nearly drew the attention of the sentinels. But he had moved on by the time they glanced in his direction.

After what seemed like hours he finally maneuvered around to the left wall of the Gou'ald complex. After checking left and right to make sure he was alone, he removed a blowtorch from his satchel and began to cut into the wall. The work was brutally slow, the metal resisting the heat as long as it could. But in the end it gave way. In the wall he had cut a hole with a diameter of four feet, more then enough to fit through. He started to crawl through and almost screamed. Back out quickly he muttered to himself. "Right, let it cool down first, nice going Rodney."

After waiting as long as he dared, he carefully tapped the edge of the hole with the tips of his fingers. It had cooled. "Right, here I go."

Back at Stargate command a message had just been received from the Tok'Ra.

"What does it say?" General Landry asked. Daniel bent over the computer monitor and for a few brief moments didn't say anything.

"Well, I'd have to consult our codes for a more accurate deciphering, but I think, well I'm pretty sure…"

"Not to be rude, but get to the point Doctor." Landry interrupted.

"Right, sorry, they have no idea where the Daedalus is, and their mole in Ba'al's outpost says they haven't detected anything unusual." Daniel shot Cam a concerned look.

"Don't worry Jackson, we'll get McKay back."

"Yes, but what about Sam?"

Rodney crept silently through the halls of the Gou'ald hideout his senses on full alert for an indication of a patrol of Jaffa. So far he had been lucky and had managed to avoid being spotted but he knew it was just a matter of time before someone found the hole he had left in the wall, and he was pretty sure they wouldn't attribute it to mice.

The humorous thought of Ba'al being overrun with rodents was shoved to the back of his mind as he heard the thudding footsteps of the metal clad warriors. He ducked into a alcove and held his breath. When the foot steps passed him he poked his head out to see the retreating backs of six Jaffa guards and…

He did a double take

…Sam. In the middle of a hexagonal formation of troops walked the familiar figure of the blond scientist that worked in SG-1. But what caught his attention was what she was wearing, or more accurately what she wasn't. From his rear viewpoint he could see she was wearing skirt which reminded him of the bottom of Princess Leia's bikini from Return of the Jedi. And nothing else, her back was completely exposed from her protruding shoulder blades to the small of her back not a single inch of skin was covered by any sort of fabric. Which of course meant if he back was exposed so was her front.

Anger welled up inside his chest at the thought of Sam Carter being forced topless in the presence of one of their most hated enemies. Then a small amount of arousal.

"Oh your disgusting," he muttered to himself. Then ducked back into the alcove when on of the guards turned around.

"Did you hear that?" The guard asked.

"No you were imagining it." The Jaffa at the head of the group said. "Let's get moving. Ba'al will be upset if we are late."

'So they're taking her to Ba'al, I should follow them.' Rodney crept carefully behind them careful not to make anymore noise. After several twists and turns where he nearly lost them, they finally entered a room with ornate decoration and intricate gold work. 'That's got to be the throne room.' Rodney thought to himself, hanging back out of sight.

He was just about to risk moving from his position when the door opened back up and the Jaffa exited. Thankfully they turned the other direction and walked away from him.

After a few more minutes to make sure that no one else would be coming this way, Rodney carefully stepped around the corner and, his back against the wall, began to inch towards the doors. When he was directly across from the doors he pulled out his scanner and checked the the signal strength of his subcutaneous transmitter. Good it was strong, he would be able to beam out at the push of a button.

Collecting himself he placed his P90 to his shoulder, made sure his thumb was on the escape button and kicked open the doors. The room beyond was enormous: the high vaulted ceiling held in it's lofty place by beautifully carved pillars; scarlet red silks and other soft fabrics dangled from the walls in flowing patterns; but the center of the room held the object that grabbed his attention, a bed.

Sam lay naked on her back, while Ba'al lay also naked on top of her. Rodney almost threw up when he realized that Ba'al was thrusting into her. And Sam was putting up no apparent struggle. 'They broke her. Those bastards broke her.' He cursed himself for not getting there sooner, and the SGC for not rescuing her.

"Guards!" Rodney snapped back to reality. Ba'al had noticed him.

"Rodney?" So had Sam, her eyes were filled with recognition, and surprise. No hatred for her captor and rapist, her eyes didn't hold the spark of life and creativity he loved. They seemed all but dead.

Rodney snapped. Footsteps rang in the hall outside, Jaffa responding at their master's call. Rodney turned around to face them. One by one they turned the corner and one by one they fell dead. When he was sure there were no more he turned back toward the bed, his gun barrel smoking.

Ba'al had stood up and held Sam in front of him a knife at her throat. "Make on wrong move and she dies."

Rodney looked him in the eye as a dog does when challenging another animal. And for one brief moment he saw fear in the eyes of the Gou'ald. Then in a hushed and menacing tone hissed, "I'll be back." Then disappeared in a stream of transporter energy.

TBC

From the author

Hope you liked it. Just a warning, it will get darker and have more detailed rape in upcoming episodes. Sorry if it is hard to read I don't use a Beta, because I am trying to train myself to notice things that are wrong with my writing.

The second chapter/episode will be released next Thursday at the same time. 12:00 AM

By the way this is the first in the six episode first season/series. I will only do a second if I get 10 different commenters (total, as in over the course of the six episodes) asking me to continue by April of 2016.

Till next time

The Man Behind The Mirror


	3. S01E02 The Rescue, Part 2

WARNING THIS EPISODE HAS A VERY DESCRIPTIVE RAPE SCENE READER DISCRETION ADVISED. READ AT YOU OWN RISK. ANYONE WHO HAS PROBLEMS WITH TRIGGERS SHOULD STOP READING RIGHT NOW. ALSO IF YOU ARE A MINOR DON'T READ THIS.

Sincerely The Man Behind The Mirror

S01E02: The Rescue, Part II

Rescue Day 1

The change from the interior of the Gou'ald base to the bridge of the Daedalus barely registered to Rodney. All he could think about was how he was going to get down there and get Sam out without being seen. The security would no doubt be beefed up because of him, and they would start to patrol the area looking for him. By this time they had no doubt found him makeshift entrance and resealed it, he wouldn't be able to get back in that way. Then there was the… Wait a minute he had got an idea. One that just might work.

Captivity Day 1

Sam gasped as she woke up. Confusion flooded her mind. Wasn't she dead? Hadn't she been stabbed? Terror swelled in her chest. She should be dead. She tried to sit up but found her surroundings too constrictive. She panicked, where was she? She soon realized the answer. A sarcophagus. She in a Gou'ald sarcophagus. She relaxed. She felt around the cold metal interior, testing the limits of her reach.

Sam had often wondered haw it felt to wake up in one. Daniel had been in one, so had Jack. Neither had wanted to talk about the experience. Now she understood why. The sense of violation that occurs when you wake up in the confined with the cold metal pressed against you bare skin. Wait, bare skin? She was naked. This hadn't been part of Daniel or Jack's report. 'Maybe they were just to embarrassed to admit it,' Sam rationalized.

Her next thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the sarcophagus doors opening. Bright light streamed in through the opening. Sam lifted her hands to cover her eyes, which had been used to the dim light. Once her eyes adjusted she sat up. She found herself in a smallish room. The only other furnishing in the room aside, that is, from the sarcophagus, was a small table off in the corner, on the table was the same revealing outfit that the Ba'als had tried to get her to wear.

As Sam stepped from the sarcophagus she was exceedingly aware of her lack of clothing. Checking to make sure no one was about to enter she hastily moved towards the table. Upon reaching it, she picked up the dress. Her breasts swung beneath her as she bent over the table. After just a moments hesitation she began to put it on.

The second Sam had finished adjusting the dress to try and make it less revealing, with little success, the door to the room slid open and the three Ba'als walked in.

"I was right it does look wonderful on you," the Ba'al on the far right said. Sam gave him a sarcastic smile. The Ba'al on the left stepped behind Sam. His eyes roamed up and down her fit body.

"I could recommend a slight adjustment." The Ba'al in the middle voiced. He grabbed the shoulder straps and, before Sam could respond, pulled them down to her wrists. Due to the low cut of the neckline and back the fabric parted easily and causing her breasts to pop into the open.

Sam pulled her hands up to cover her breasts but was stopped by the Ba'al who had stepped behind her. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her back. Leaving her breasts out in the open. The Ba'al in the middle smiled.

"Those are lovely tits, mind if I touch them?" Middle Ba'al asked in mock respect.

"Don't you dare," Sam spat.

"Oh you do mind." Middle Ba'al said. He grabbed her breasts and squoze hard. Sam gasped in unwanted pleasure. "I just remembered I don't care." He mocked. He squoze her tits again and this time Sam whimpered.

Sam couldn't believe what was happening to her. She had been taken from her team, killed, brought back to life and now she was topless and being fondled against her will. She whimpered again as the Ba'al squoze her boobs for the third time. She tried to formulate words, tried to ask him to stop. But the sensation of the large warm hands on her bare breasts was too much for her recently resurrected mind to process. What was even worse was the effect the groping was having on her body. She was getting wet. Her pussy lips were begging to get puffy and she felt a drop of liquid roll down the inside of her thigh. He squoze her breasts again and she moaned.

"You know something Colonel Carter?" The Ba'al behind Sam asked. The Ba'al in front of her grabbed her nipples and pulled. Sam squealed as her tits were extended into cones. The Ba'al behind continued as if nothing had happened. "I had heard that you were on for intelligent conversation. But from what I've heard since I entered the room, I'd say you'd rather moan like a whore.

Sam's face turned red. She didn't understand why she was being overcome by the pleasure so easily. Even when she was consenting, it usual took some work to turn her on. But now her pussy was dripping from just the fondling of her breasts. "What, moan, what did you, moan, did you do to me?" She managed to ask while the Ba'al in front of her flicked and twisted her nipples.

The Ba'al who had yet to join in was the one who answered. But his answer was nearly drowned out because at the same time the Ba'al behind her reached in front and placed his hand in her crotch, while the Ba'al in front of her lowered,his head to suck on her left nipple while he lightly slapped her other breast with his free hand.

All she managed to understand through the pleasure was that while she was dead they had used genetic manipulation to alter her sensitivity levels. Among other thing which she didn't quite hear.

Suddenly her left tit squirted a stream of breast milk into the mouth of the Ba'al in front of her. Shock ran through her as she realized that that must have been on of the things the Ba'als had "changed." Then the Ba'al sucked again, drawing another stream of milk and her mind stopped thinking and surrendered to the sensations that were running through her body.

"Eeeeeeeeaaaaaiiiii!" Sam squealed as yet another stream of milk was drawn from her nipple. It stung and yet her knees were shaking from the pleasure of it. "Please!" Sam shrieked, the humiliation, pain and pleasure all added to her moistening snatch.

"Did you hear that?" One of the Ba'als asked, Sam didn't know which it was, "she's begging for more." The others laughed.

"Well then, I say we oblige her." The Ba'als guided her to the small table and gently laid her on her back

It wasn't until they spread her legs that Sam realized what was happening and began to put up a fight. However she was no match for three muscular Gou'ald and was soon pinned with her hands tied above her head and her legs tied to those of the table, successfully speeding her legs wide open and revealing her moist cunt.

Sam closed her eyes. She didn't want to see who was raping her. At least with her eyes closed she could imagine it was someone else. Someone like… Like… She had to be honest with herself. Someone like Col O'Neill.

"Open you eyes Colonel." One of the Ba'als demanded. Sam didn't obey. "Open your eyes or I will slice your eyelids off." The Ba'al added.

Sam searched his voice for any indication he wasn't serious. She found nothing. Slowly she opened her eyes to find one of the Ba'als holding a knife over her face. Upon seeing her eyes open he put away the knife.

"I'm glad you came to your senses, it would have been a pity to have to maim you face, this early in the evening."

A shiver went down Sam's spine. The threat of excruciating pain was only deferred and not dissolved. She had no doubt that the bastard Gou'alds would eventually make good on their threat.

Sam had more pressing concerns however as she felt a hand run along her pussy lips. The thumb briefly stopping to play with her clit. Sam let out a quiet whimper. Seemingly encouraged by that the Ba'als began to disrobe.

Once they were naked Sam thought they would start immediately. Instead they simply stood over her immobile body, like Cowboys over a roped calf.

Then without warning one of them slapped her hard across the face. Then he gently rubbed his hand against her stinging cheek then slapped her again on her other cheek. He repeated the process again and again until both of Sam's cheeks were bright red. Sam let out a shriek of pain with each slap.

Sam let out a sigh of relief when the Ba'al finally stopped slapping her face. Relief which was a little premature, as Sam soon found out. Instead of slapping her face the Ba'al had decided…

"Eeeeeeeeaaaaaiiiii!"

To slap her cunt. The pain was intense, overwhelming and mixed unbearably with pleasure. He slapped her cunt again.

"Eeeee-," her squeal was cut short by a cock that was shoved into her open mouth. "Mmph!" She objected and tried push it out. But her concentration was interrupted by another cock being pushed into her most secret of places.

The cock in her pussy began to slowly move in and out gaining momentum. This was soon followed by the cock in her mouth starting to thrust.

Suddenly it was real. No longer just something that might happen. Something for SG-1 to rush in and stop right before it started. She was being raped.

Suddenly something inside her snapped, she stopped struggling. Maybe she realized she had a better chance of getting out of this is she was compliant. Maybe she realized that that if SG-1 was going to rescue her, they would've already. Whatever it was, she knew she would never be the same again.

TBC

From the author,

I'm sure after that you're thinking I'm some sort of sicko. But let me assure you.

I only write the smut.

Kudos to anyone who can tell me what show I was referencing.

Hint it's a tv show with 5 seasons.

Oh and I have changed it to at least ten followers for me to continue into a second season.

Till next time.

The Man Behind The Mirror


	4. S01E03 The Rescue, Part 3

Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up, I had a major writers block. Due to my busy schedule of school and trying to catch up on the X-Files before January I will not start getting the next three up until sometime after Christmas.

For any readers who are confused captivity day 1 take place seven days before rescue day 1. So the timeline is…

Captivity days 1-7, Rescue days 1-forward.

Half of this story will be flashbacks which I have gone back through and labeled for those who are having a hard time keeping track. If you are still confused let me know I will try to explain better.

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LOTS OF ANGST AND HURT/COMFORT. AS WELL AS MENTION OF PAST RAPE.

Sincerely Yours

The Man Behind The Mirror

S01E03 The Rescue Part 3

Captivity Day 2 (Flashback)

Sam awoke from her restless dreams with a shriek. The reality of last night returning to her mind, and her body. She had been raped. Not just once but multiple times. Once the Ba'als were done with her, they had called in their most loyal Jaffa and let them have their way. She remembered the constant rape, there was no way she could ever forget.

Sam tentatively put her hand between her legs. She whimpered as she felt the large amount of dried cum at the entrance and on her stomach and thighs.

She had lost count of the men who had taken her, who had violated her in the worst way possible. Even if SG-1 was still looking for her, she knew that they wouldn't find the same colonel they had lost.

Then for the first time since her mom had died Sam sobbed. Not just cried, but sobbed. Her chest heaved with each breath and tears streamed down her face.

Rescue Day 2

Rodney knew, even as he prepped a 302 in the launch bay, that this was a terrible plan. He knew he and the rest of his team back at Atlantis had had some pretty shitty plans. But this one took the cake. More then once had he backed out and left the hanger bay, opting to think it over and try to form one that had a higher probability of success, and each time he had returned to his work after remembering the surrendered look in Sam's eyes.

He knew, even before he had begun his work, that he was going to kill everyone in the temple after he saved Sam. He was going to beam her to safety then he was going to drop a nuke on the entire fucking planet.

Then he would take Sam to some nice tropical planet and nurse her back to health. Make her just the way she was before. Fix her, make her his Sam again.

A dream he was now ready to turn into reality. He had finished with the 302s and everything else was in place. The modifications he made to the 302s would make them completely remote controllable. That along with several other pieces of jerry-rigged equipment and technology would hopefully make his mission completable.

Leaving the hanger bay he ran through the corridors of the Daedalus until he reached the bridge. Once her was sitting in the command chair her plugged the tablet he had been carrying into one of the AUX ports in the arm rest. The file took a excruciating amount of time to upload into the ship's main computer. Rodney tapped his foot impatiently while he waited for the loading bar to make the trip from one side to the other side of the screen.

Finally the tablet beeped alert him that the program was ready to initiate. He reached for the enter key and with out a second thought pressed it.

His surroundings changed in a instant. He found himself back on the surface of the planet right outside the building. He was only just able to duck out of sight behind the bushes when a patrol of Jaffa passed him.

He checked his watch thirty seconds till the next part of the program, now to wait. Suddenly the Jaffa yelled to each other and pointed at the sky. Rodney didn't need to look, he knew what was up there.

The Daedalus, using Asgard tech had flown past the shield and was now decloaking above the temple. The Jaffa started shooting at it their staff blast being absorbed harmlessly by the Shields of the earth built spacecraft. Taking advantage of the guard's distraction Rodney stepped out of the brush and fired his P90 in a sweeping line. All five of the Jaffa fell their bodies lifeless before they even hit the ground.

Rodney turned when he heard the sound of death gliders taking off, he raised his weapon prepared for any attack from the air. The glider pilots didn't even notice thief attention captured by the intruding ship. Assured that he wasn't a target, Rodney broke into a run for the front entrance.

The guards who were still posted a the door to the temple, didn't even notice Rodney until he chucked a hand grenade at them. The explosion would have at any other time brought hundreds of troops down upon him in a instant, as it was with the distraction he had arranged, only two showed up. Rodney dispatched the two responding Jaffa with a second grenade then entered when the smoke had cleared.

Now for the hard part, finding Sam.

Rodney broke into a run dashing down this hallway and that as he frantically searched room after room for the blond scientists. Fortunately the corridors were all but empty and he only had to use his P90 a couple of times.

As Rodney ducked into what had to be his third-second room to check, it suddenly hit him. Ba'al wasn't stupid, he would have moved her to someplace safe as soon as the attack began.

"Think, Rodney think," he urged himself, snapping his free hand in the air in a attempted to make his brain work faster. It worked. He found himself running towards a ring transporter. The safest place from attack on the planet, wasn't on the planet, it was on one of the Gou'ald motherships in orbit. But which one? That was the question.

Sam walked behind the Jaffa holding her leash, her head was bowed out of shame and humiliation and not at all out of respect. She was being led like a dog though the vast infrastructure of the mothership. The leather collar that the leash was attached to was jet black contrasted beautifully with her soft pale skin and her blond hair.

Aside from the collar she was naked her once proud shoulders led down to her bare breasts, which though she was growing older, were still perky and full. Her stomach was flat and firm and her snatch was cleanly shaved.

Sam hadn't usually shaved down there, but since being captured by Ba'al she had had no choice in the matter. Apparently Gou'ald system lords preferred their girls hairless, aside from their heads of course.

As she was led, to wherever it was they were taking her, every Jaffa they passed turned his head to ogle the humiliated Tau'ri. Some of the Jaffa even reached a hand out to gently slap her tits or ass, as they passed. Sam never even flinched. After a entire week she was used to it.

The fourth day had been the worst, she quickly shook the thought out of her mind and focused on trying to figure out where she was being taken. It had been quite a shock yesterday when none other than Rodney McKay had burst through the doors of the Ba'als' bedroom.

At first she had told herself that she had just been seeing things, but when one of the Ba'als had had her transferred to a ship in orbit. She knew it was more then just a delusion. For the first time in a week she had hope, not a lot granted, but still hope.

Suddenly an alarm went off throughout the ship, an intruder alarm. Sam recognized the noise from the multiple times she and the team had been caught during a mission. Someone was coming for her.

Her excitement was quickly drowned when one of the Ba'als stepped in front of her.

"I'll take that," he said as the Jaffa leading her transfers the leash to his master's hand.

Sam had been in the Gou'ald's possession long enough to understand what was going to happen next. She would be led off to some small room somewhere, she would be fucked and then she would be left there for a Jaffa to clean up and take to a cell. Two days ago she had given up fighting, she had just let him rape her while she slipped into a self protective daze. All thoughts of rescue left her broken mind as the Ba'al pushed her into the Gou'ald equivalent of a broom closet and began to undress.

Rodney transported to the second mothership. On the first he had found no evidence of Sam and after being positively sure he had blow it up. He was as of this moment a madman searching franticly for a treasure that had been stolen from him.

His anger made him stronger. His fear made him quicker. He left a trail of mutilated dead Jaffa as he slowly progressed towards the bridge of the ship.

When he reached the bridge he quickly searched the logs for any mention of recent transports. He found what he was looking for, four people; three Ba'als and one Tau'ri had been sent up from the planet. This is the one. He quickly searched for the boarding protocols. He quickly found what he sought.

In the event that this ship was boarded, the Tau'ri captive was to be taken to the nearest ring transporter and be sent to a cloaked ship resting in space off the bow. A few commands and the transporter rings were deactivated. Rodney laughed humorlessly to himself at the thought of Jaffa trying hopelessly to activate the rings. He knew it would probably cost a couple of them their lives.

Rodney scanned the readout for an sign of attempted ring travel. He was rewarded with a flashing light which indicated someone was trying to use the deactivated system. He looked at the location named, memorized the level and took off running.

Sam sat butt naked on the floor of the transporter room. Her bare back pressed against the cold, gold-plated, wall, her nipples were stiff in the cold air. The Jaffa guarding her shouted in their native tongues the each other. From what she had learned of their language, from Daniel and Teal'c, she understood enough to know the ring transporter wasn't working.

They had left her by herself confident that her most recent encounter with their "god" had left her unwilling to care about her fate. The Jaffa had enjoyed seeing Sam walk out of the storage room, naked and with tears streaming down her face in glistening rivulets. This had been great woman among the Tau'ri, now what more was she then a common whore.

Sam gazed into the empty air in front of her listening to the argument of her captors, translating what she could. It was a way to keep her mind busy, a way to forget the events of hardly an hour ago. She listened to the words, she understood the words, yet the consequences of what was happening had yet to occur to her. Somewhere in the back of her broken mind a piece clicked backed into place. Suddenly she knew what had happened. Rodney had happened.

The thought had barely left her mind before the vaguely familiar sound, like a echo of distant times, of P90 full auto fire resonated from the entryway. Another piece clicked back into place and she dove to her stomach, he breasts flattening out underneath her, the metal floor stung her erect teats but she didn't move. She stayed perfectly flat against the ground, something in the back of her mind told her, 'Rodney was a terrible shot.'

The Jaffa had left their staff weapons leaning against the wall when they had been trying to get the rings to work. Now they felt the error of that decision as lead pellets burst though their armor and ripped their flesh to shreds. Three bodies hit the ground in short succession.

Once Sam was sure that the skirmish, however brief, was over she lifted her head. Rodney stood in the doorway. His jaw hung limply. Sam leaped to her feet and engulfed him in a hug. He quickly shoved her away. At first Sam was hurt, confused even, by her rescuer's cold response. She turned away choking back tears but then she remembered she was naked. Turning back she noticed Rodney was averting his eyes.

"We, um, should really, um be going, like, um, right now." He stuttered. He looked back at her making sure to look at her eyes. "Please don't think that I am trying to take advantage of you, but, um, the transporter will only work if we are touching." He reached out and took her hand. Then with his free hand he pulled a small tablet out of his vest and typed in a command. In the few seconds before they were beamed up to the Daedalus Sam wrapped her arms around him in a hug and whispered in to his ear.

"Thank you."

Consider this a mid-season finale

By the way it has changed to 10 followers to continue to season 2 (we are up to 6 just need 4 more)

UPDATE: I am discontinuing this story. This is now the finale. Sorry.

The Man Behind The Mirror


End file.
